How to Get a Guy in 10 Days
by inufan1369
Summary: This is the opposite of How to Lose a Guy 10 Days. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): I really couldn't help myself. I just had to make this fanfiction. It's the opposite of How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, only Gravitation style. I couldn't resist! **

The Bet

Saturday was the guys night out. The men would get together, go out for several drinks, and end up crashing at one of their houses, suffering hangovers the next morning. But, it didn't really seem to matter to them, though it was a suprise that none of them were alcoholics, since they went drinking _every _weekend, and they didn't just drink two or three.

This night happened to be the night that everyone crashed at Shindou Shuichi's apartment. Upon request, K brought several coolers of beer and an assortment of other liquor with him, since none of them felt like going out that night. They decided to stay in, play some video games, look at porn magazines (just what guys would do, right?), and enjoy each other's company.

Sakano, the most nervous out of the entire group of men, wasn't a big fan of drinking, but once they got a few beers in him he was just like the others (wild, wacky, stupid, and horny). Nakano Hiroshi and Claude Winchester (aka Mr. K) were the rebels of the group, usually drinking the most and having the lesser of the hangovers. Shindou Shuichi was the most talented of the group having the best singing voice, aside from Nakano, who could play guitar and Claude who had a nag for handling guns. They all seemed to complete each other in a way, and they were all extremely close.

After around six beers each they were all getting tipsy, but still able to comprehend. That's when the trouble starts.

"Hey, have you guys seen that blonde guy Tohma's been hanging around with? Yuki Eiri, is that his name?" Nakano asked, chugging on his beer.

"Yeah, I've seen him around. Do you think he's Tohma's boyfriend? Hard to imagine that Mr. Leader of a recording company would have a boyfriend. He needs to come out of the closet." K said, making himself comfortable on the couch.

"He's hot." Shindou whispered, sipping carelessly on his beer.

Everyone choked on their drinks. They stared away at Shindou, boggle-eyed. Shindou blushed and looked at them in confusion.

"W-what?"

"Shu..." Nakano, Shindou's best friend, started to say but K interrupted him.

"You're gay?!"

"I...I don't know..."

"Either you are, or you're not. And, just so you know, I think it's totally awesome!"

Shindou looked up at K in shock.

"You think it's awesome?"

"Sure! Ain't nothing like a good little boy on boy love, right?!"

"K...calm down." Nakano said, a little frightened at K's outburst.

"Sorry." K mumbled, sinking into the couch cushion, obviously upset that he didn't get to finish speaking his mind.

"Now, Shuichi," Nakano began. "Why didn't you tell us about this before?"

"I thought that you guys would not be my friends anymore."

"That's a sorry excuse." Sakano said, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of Shindou, who was sitting in his leather recliner. "We wouldn't stop being friends with you because of that."

"Really."

They all nodded reassuringly. Shindou felt better knowing that his friends wouldn't leave him. He comforted himself into the recliner and continued to sip on the beer.

"Hey...I have an idea." K said with a menacing tone in his voice.

"What?" Shindou, Nakano, and Sakano looked nervously over at K.

"Let's make a bet. A bet that Shuichi can get Mr. Eiri to start dating him."

"What?!" Shindou spit his beer in K's face. "What the hell kind of a bet is that?"

"Yeah, and it would be perfect to write a song to." Nakano said, stroking his chin, comtemplating the idea.

"Some friends you are..." Shindou pouted, afraid of the idea of doing a bet, though he really wouldn't mind dating the guy.

"Come on, Shuichi!" Sakano urged. "Just think of the publicity you would bring the band!"

Shindou sat quietly for a long time, thinking the idea over in his head. He, for one, didn't think that it was a good idea. In fact, he was terrified of it. He felt that his friends were just using him for kicks. He looked around at their pleading faces, really hoping that they were too drunk to really know what they were talking about, but felt his stomach sink when he saw that they weren't.

"Fine."

"You'll do it?!" K asked excitedly.

"Yeah... How long do I have?"

"Um..how about ten days?" Nakano suggested. "That should give you enough time."

"Ten days? Don't you need to actually know a person before you can start dating them?!" Shindou asked angrily.

"Ah, it should be a piece of cake for you. You never meet a stranger, Shuichi." K said, patting Shindou's shoulder.

"Fine, ten days."

"I bet a hundred dollars that Shuichi can't land the guy."

"HIRO! What kind of a friend are you!?"

"A very good one."

"I bet that Shuichi can get the guy." Sakano said, taking a fresh beer.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, I bet that he can, too." K said happily, feeling accomplished at getting Shuichi to agree.

Shuichi grabbed another beer, thinking to himself that he was going to either have to get really drunk to shake this feeling off, or kill himself one. He didn't like bets. But...maybe it would be beneficial. Maybe, just maybe, that guy wouldn't be as hard as he thought...Maybe, the bet would work out. Maybe.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Ah, this is so hard to write! It's like I have to get it just right! AGH! I hope you guys don't completely hate it.**

Step One: Meet

Shindou stopped in front of his boss's, Seguchi Tohma, office, finding the door closed and voices coming from the other side. Shindou knew he shouldn't have been listening, but he couldn't help himself. He leaned against the door gently, smiling to himself when he recognized Seguchi's and another man's voice...the voice of Yuki Eiri.

"You know, Eiri-san," Seguchi said in a low voice, "people think that we are dating."

"Doesn't the stupid media know that you are married to my sister?"

Shindou blushed. Yuki Eiri's voice sent chills down his back.

"What, are you ashamed of people thinking that you are dating a guy?" Seguchi's voice sounded teasing, yet serious at the same time, a strange quality that only Seguchi could pull off.

"I prefer to stay in the closet, thanks." Yuki Eiri replied, sounding annoyed.

"Well, if you weren't with me all the time, then maybe the media wouldn't think that you were my boyfriend."

"I wouldn't ever be _you're _boyfriend."

Shindou's ears perked up. He was getting information he needed, when all he was really supposed to do was deliver Bad Luck's new single to Seguchi. Maybe, the bet would be easier than he thought, seeing as the target man was gay...well, so it seemed. He never said that he didn't like men, he just said that he prefered to stay in the closet.

"Ah, you are such a heartbreaker, Eiri-san." Seguchi said sarcastically.

Shindou felt that it was as good a time as ever to knock on the door to get Seguchi's attention. He could deliver the single to his boss and get a better look at Yuki Eiri. He took a deep breath to steady his racing heart and gently knocked on the door.

"You may come in." he heard Seguchi's voice say.

He turned the knob and stepped into Seguchi's office, ignoring the marvel of the huge office, wanted to get to his destination and leave.

"Ah, Shindou-san, what can do for you today?"

"Sakano-san sent me up to deliver Bad Luck's new single to you."

"Great, and a week before the deadline. Bad Luck is really on a roll."

Shindou smiled, liking the compliments his band was getting from his boss. He looked over at Yuki Eiri, who was sitting comfortable in a chair in front of Seguchi's desk.

"Are you Bad Luck's errand boy or something?" Yuki asked, smirking, eyeing Shindou up and down.

Shindou felt himself flush, but stood strong with confidence, kind of proud of himself that he wore his tight jeans that were ripped in random places around his legs. He smirked back at the blonde.

"Actually, I am the lead singer."

"Hm."

Shindou smirked wider, his violet eyes burning into Yuki's amber ones, hoping that Yuki could read what he was thinking. He knew it sounded absurd, but some people seemed to have the ability to read what people are thinking through their eyes, and he hoped Yuki had that ability.

"I had better be going." Shindou said, his eyes still on Yuki, to Seguchi.

"Alright. Thank you, Shindou-san. If you don't mind, let Sakano-san know that the band can begin on the new single anytime this week."

"Okay."

Shindou walked to the door, breaking eye contact with Yuki, walking slowly. He gave Yuki one last look before stepping outside into the hallway. He closed the door behind him, then leaned back on it, listening closely to see if Yuki was following after him.

"I had better be getting back home." he heard Yuki say. "I have to start on my novel."

"Okay... See you later, Eiri-san."

Shindou took that as his cue to begin walking down the hallway. He ran about halfway down to make it seem like he had been walking the whole time. He heard someone call out behind him.

"Hey, you."

He turned around nonchalantly, putting on his most calm face, even though his insides were raging.

"Yes?"

"Mind to tell me why you were staring at me like that in there?"

"Oh, did I offend you, I'm sorry." Shindou said innocently, putting a sweet, sensual smile on his face.

Yuki smirked at him, leaning against the wall. "You amuse me."

"If I amuse you now, then maybe I can amuse you to a cup of coffee after I get off of work."

Shindou never let that smile fall off his face. It was his 'killer smile' as K liked to say, that sent fans mad. Yuki seemed to be buying it, because he smirked wider.

"Is that like a date?"

"I don't know, depends."

"Depends on what?" Yuki asked, he smirk growing ever wider.

"If you can call two guys going for coffee a date." Shindou replied cooly, a slight coo in his voice.

"What time do you get off of work?" Yuki asked, after a moment of silence, studying Shindou.

"6:30."

"The coffeeshop across the street, 6:35 sharp."

"I'll be there."

Shindou watched Yuki leave, a feeling of accomplishment in his gut. That was easier than he thought.

-------------

"So, what is your profession? You already know I'm a singer, but I don't know what you do." Shindou asked, sipping on a caramel mocha.

"I'm a romance novelist." Yuki answered, stirring sugar into his black coffee.

"Are you famous?"

"A little too famous."

"That's strange, because I've never heard of you."

"Do you read?"

"..."

"Then, that probably explains it." Yuki answered to Shindou's 'answer.'

"Ha ha, very funny." Shindou pouted.

Yuki smirked at Shindou's reaction and leaned forward, supporting his elbows on the table so he could lay his head on his hands.

"You must be gay."

"What makes you say that?"

"For one, you asked me out, and two, I've never seen a straight guy with pink hair."

Shindou arched his eyebrow at Yuki. So, he was probably going to be a challenge after all.

"My sexuality shouldn't matter, I would think. Unless, you are gay yourself." he answered smoothly, he too leaning forward on his elbows.

Yuki stared at Shindou for a long time, so that the two seemed to be in an eye staring competition. The few customers that were in the coffeeshop and the waiters were eyeing them strangely. Yuki finally gave up and leaned back in his chair, a laugh on his lips.

"You are a card."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Shindou said, standing from his seat. "Well, it's been fun, but I really must be going."

"So soon?" Yuki asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"Ah, are you sad about my leaving? Does that mean you want to go out another time?" Shindou replied, he too being somewhat sarcastic.

"How about tommorrow? The karaoke bar, say...around seven?"

Shindou was inwardly shocked. Yuki was being serious??? He didn't show his real emotion of the outside, except for the blush that crept across his cheeks.

"Sounds good to me. See you then."

"See ya."

Shindou left his share of the bill on the table and left, letting the cool, autumn air soothe his blushing face and steady his nerves. Yuki asked him back out. He had quite a story to tell his friends.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Heya! I am so bored, just thought that I would let you know that. Well, we are on the day two. :D :D :D Can Shu get Yuki in 10 days? Hmm...I can't tell you that, now can I? You just have to read and find out. :D :D **

Second Date

Shindou sat in a booth near the front of the bar, directly in front of the stage, so he would be noticiable when Yuki arrived. He laughed inwardly to himself, recalling the last conversation he had with his friends Nakano, K, and Sakano. They all seemed utterly suprised that it was Shindou that asked Yuki on the first date, and then Yuki asked Shindou for a second date. Shindou was suprised himself. He didn't think he was that appealing (even though his fans obviously thought that he was the greatest thing that walked the earth).

He sat twiddling his thumbs and humming Bad Luck tunes to himself, watching the entrance for Yuki to arrive. Several waitresses had stopped by to say hello to him, seeing as he was a regular at the bar, performing on many occasions for him. He waited patiently for Yuki to arrive.

Seven o'clock on the dot Yuki arrived, seeing Shindou immediatly. He smirked and approached him, Shindou tried to steady his racing heart. The blonde looked so enticing, his loose hanging t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Shindou just grabbed something out of his closet, suprised that it actually turned out rather decent: a navy blue tank and bondage pants.

"Fashionably early?" Yuki asked him, taking a seat directly across from Shindou, facing the stage.

"Yep. Seems like you are fashionably on time."

"Seems so."

"Hello, Shindou-kun, how are you tonight?"

Shindou and Yuki looked up to see a pretty waitress with long black hair smiling down at them.

"Oh, Ayaka-san, I am just fine. This is Yuki, Yuki this is Ayaka."

"Nice to meet you, Yuki-san."

Yuki nodded in return, then turned to Shindou.

"You seem to know people here well."

"He's a regular." Ayaka answered for Shindou. "He comes and performs a lot for us."

"Is that so?"

Shindou blushed at the smirk that formed on Yuki's face. He could tell behind those amber eyes of his that there was a devious plan being formed.

"Why don't you perform tonight, Shuichi?"

Shindou's eyes grew wide. Normally he would jump on the chance, but there was something about being in Yuki's presence that sent butterflies in his belly and made him very nervous.

"Sounds wonderful!" Ayaka said happily, clapping her hands in front of her. "Why don't you go on up, since you already know how to handle everything up there, and I will get your drinks together?"

"O-okay... I'll have a saccarin."

"Come on, you are a lead singer, why are you so nervous? Oh, and I want a scotch on the rocks." Yuki asked teasingly.

"I'm not nervous!" Shindou said defensively.

"Then go." 

"Fine, I will!"

Shindou stood and marched over to the stage, placing himself behind the microphone. He stared Yuki directly in the eyes with every word he said.

"Hello, guys, Shindou Shuichi is back!"

The crowd inside the bar cheered. Yuki saw that Shindou was indeed popular.

"I am going to do an acapella tonight."

More cheers.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And, I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face _

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide 

Shindou grinned at the impressed look on Yuki's face, though he couldn't really read his expression. He wished that he could tell what was going on in the novelist's mind, because it was all too frustrating trying to figure the man out. He sat back at his seat and began to sip on his drink, watching Yuki study him out the corner of his eye. He wanted to say something, but found that his mouth wouldn't work properly. Nothing that he wanted to say seemed to be good enough. He didn't speak until the waitress Ayaka got back to take their orders for food. It was then that Yuki decided to strike up a conversation.

"How his your album selling coming along?"

"Oh, great. We are selling like mad. Seguchi-san is quite pleased."

"Yeah, he is. He says that besides Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck is the best band he has heard."

"Of course, Grasper is awesome to him, he's in it! But, yes, they are awesome."

"Eh, I can live without 'em."

"Wha--! Live without Grasper! No way!"

"That Sakuma guy just creeps me out."

"Ryuichi-sama is a GOD!"

Yuki looked warily at Shindou and the admiration that shown in his eyes for Sakuma.

"You 'friends' with him or something?"

"He's my rival."

"Rival?"

"Band rival. We are two different bands that have to attract people. We have our priorities. He knows that as well as I do."

"So, you don't have an 'interest' in him?"

"Not like that, no."

Yuki nodded and stared off into space, falling back into his own thoughts. Shindou began to get edgy again, wanting to know what was on the blonde's mind.

The time was nearing ten o'clock, the two engaging in long conversation and drinking numerous cups of coffee and gin, neither drunk, but hyper and buzzed.

"I want to see you again." Yuki said, even though buzzed and slightly hyper, he was still able to function rather well.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Let's go catch a movie tommorrow. Then, you can come by my place for dinner."

Shindou smiled at Yuki, accepting the invitation. Yet again, Yuki had asked Shindou out. He had quite another story to tell his friends. The things that he and Yuki had talked about, he decided to keep _between them_.

**(A/N): Gomen guys that it took me so long to update! You won't believe how difficult this actually is to write, and I am afraid that it is turning out really, really bad. Please don't hate me! I will do my best! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Hmm, this is coming along rather...difficultly. I am on day three. Seems like Shu-chan already has Yuki-san wrapped around his little, pinky finger, right? Well, just wait... There always has to be twists and turns, or it wouldn't be a story, right? It might not be what you all think, because Yuki-sama is actually a nice guy in this one. He just has his moments...lol. But, anyways, this is coming along a lot slower than I expected. My goal to update once a day just doesn't seem to be happening. :( TT It's frustrating me. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy day 3! **

**OOOH, and I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers! You make writing worthwhile! Thanks! I apologize for not answering the reviews. My computer is stupid. Please forgive me.**

Third Date

Shindou didn't seem to be keeping his mind on his work. He kept spacing out in the middle of songs, causing his bandmates to yell at him, and causing Sakano to go into cardiac arrest, and cause K to laugh like the maniac he is.

"Get you head out of the clouds, Shindou-kun, this is important that we get this song done!" Sakano said in a panicked voice.

Fujisaki was shaking his head wearily, while Nakano, though the look on his face was disapproving, couldn't help laughing along with K.

"Shuichi's thinking about Yuki-san, isn't he?" K asked in a nosy voice, poking Shindou on the sides, causing him to wriggle around uncomfortably.

"What's it to you?" he asked angrily, frustrated at himself that his mind kept wandering off.

Indeed, he had been thinking about Yuki. He couldn't get his amber eyes and how they sparkled out of his mind. He enjoyed Yuki's company. The problem was, he thought that he was getting too attached. Yuki was supposed to be a bet victim, to see if Shindou could get him to be his boyfriend in ten days, nothing more. And, on that tenth day, if Yuki asked him to go out with him, he would simply turn him down and say that he just wanted to stay friends. But...he felt wrong for doing it. He felt Yuki was too good for that. He liked Yuki...

"Guys..." Shindou began, not really knowing how to find the right words. "I don't know if I can go through with the bet. I mean, I don't want to hurt him..."

"Ah, come on, Shuichi, it's just a bet, right?" Fujisaki said, clueing himself in on what was going on. "What was the bet, anyway?"

"We, as in Sakano, K, and myself," Nakano informed, "made a bet with each other on whether Shuichi could get Yuki Eiri to date him in ten days. Then, when Yuki will ask him out, Shuichi will politely decline and say that it just isn't working out."

"Oh... Well, look on the bright side, it's only ten days. How badly could he get hurt?"

Shindou cheered up slightly at Fujisaki's words. Yuki seemed like a strong guy, he could handle it. Besides, it wasn't like he was falling _in love_ or anything.

There was a low knock on the studio door, and Seguchi stepped in, a polite smile on his face. He looked at Shindou, who could see a slight malice behind his green eyes. Shindou pretended he didn't notice, though he was bothered by it.

"Shindou-san, I just recieved a call from Eiri-san. He asked me to inform you that he wants to meet up with you at The Cinema at six. Good day to you."

Shindou felt relief rush through him when Seguchi left, he didn't like the cold stare he was given, though no one else noticed it.

"You and Yuki going to the movies tonight?"

"Yeah. We're eating dinner at his place, too."

K, Nakano, and Fujisaki exchanged looks with each other. Shindou could tell what they were implying. Sakano-san immediatly covered his virgin ears, screaming.

"Come off it, guys!" Shindou said irritably, throwing himself into a chair near the corner of the room. "It's our third date, I'm not that fast. Besides, I haven't ever _slept _with anyone before, so I really have nothing to worry about."

K and Nakano snickered, and Fujisaki shook his head in silent laughter. Sakano removed his hands from his ears, making sure it was safe to listen again. Shindou glared at them all. Just who did they think he was, some kind of tramp? He felt like standing up and slapping every single one of them, even Sakano, who began to flush with holding in his chuckles, listening in on the jokes about how his virginity might be on the line. So much for virgin ears. He sighed, checked his watch and saw that it was four-fifteen. He stood to his feet, and called out to get everyone's attention.

"If you all will excuse me, I have a date I have to get ready for. See you all tommorrow."

"Don't forget to tell us all the dirty details!" K called to Shindou's back as he exited the room.

Shindou sighed heavily and made his way towards the lobby so he could clock out. After telling the receptionist to let Seguchi know that he was leaving he headed towards the exit, not watching where he was going, his head wandering. He ran into something solid. He looked up to see that he ran into Sakuma Ryuichi.

"Ah, Sakuma-san, I'm so sorry..."

"Not watching where you were going, Shuichi, na no da? Kumagoro does that all the time! I'm afraid that he'll end up hurting himself if he keeps wandering off on his own, so I carry him around with me to keep him safe. Are you getting off of work early? Where are you headed off to?"

"I have a date at six o'clock that I have to get ready for." Shindou answered embarrassedly.

"Ooooh, who's the lucky lady?"

"Well...uh...actually..."

"Ah, nevermind, it isn't my business." Sakuma butted in, smiling from ear to ear, Kumagoro flopping on his head from his constant movement. "Well, you had better get going. See you later, Shuichi!"

Shindou was relieved when he left the NG building. He slipped on some sunglasses and a ball cap and began his journey to his apartment, looking absentmindedly at all the shops and restaraunts he passed. He looked up at the forget-me-not blue sky, a sad glint in his eyes. He felt horrible. Using Yuki as a bet to prove his friends wrong...that just wasn't fair. Yuki didn't deserve that. He thought that Yuki was nice, funny, handsome, and flawless. He didn't need something like being used as a bet to tarnish that. But, he knew his friends would never let him down if he backed off. He hated being ridiculed, especially since he was the most vulnerable out of his friends. He was the one that got chased down streets and ended up hiding in the most ridiculous places, he was the one that the bullies always went after, he was the one that hated going through the McDonald's drive-through because he was embarrassed to get food around people he didn't know, and he was the one that barely passed to graduate high school. He felt that the bet was his only chance to prove that he could actually do something on his own and not chicken out. Only...he _was _chickening out.

He reached his apartment and entered it with leadened feet and a heavy heart. He was having second thoughts about everything. If only he wouldn't let his friends take advantage of him like they have been then he wouldn't be in the situation he was in now. He stripped of his clothes and got into a hot shower, hoping it would make him feel a little better. After, he searched his closet and pulled out faded jeans and a Nittle Grasper t-shirt. He just didn't feel like being elegant.

Five-thirty arrived all to quickly. Shindou, giving himself one last check in the mirror--he didn't worry to get sunglasses and a hat since it was beginning to get dark--and stepped out, dragging his feet towards The Cinema. He arrived around five-fourty five. He was suprised to see Yuki leaning against the wall, puffing on a cigarette, waiting for him.

"You are earlier than usual." Shindou said, not being able to resist smiling at the blonde.

"Too much free time today." Yuki answered. "Felt like coming early, since I knew you would be here about the same time."

Shindou leaned against the wall next to Yuki. He let all of his worries wash out of his mind. That seemed to happen a lot when he was with Yuki: everything that was bothering him would just melt away.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Yuki asked, looking at the theater's sign with the list of all the movies they were playing.

Shindou scanned the list and looked for something that caught his eye. He landed on Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest.

"Oooh, that one!"

"The pirate movie?"

"Yeah, the first one was awesome!"

"Okay, whatever you wanna do."

They went to the ticket booth and bought two tickets. The theater was very crowded, many teenagers crowding around with their friends, boyfriends and girlfriends, laughing and gossiping. Shindou felt rather out of place because he couldn't find something interesting to say to Yuki.

"Seguchi-san looked rather peculiar today." he said, racking his brains for something to say.

"Oh, how so?" Yuki asked, a hint of annoyance and boredness in his voice.

"Well, he came down and told me that you called...he looked kind of angry."

Yuki snorted. "Yeah, leave it to Tohma to ruin a perfectly innocent phone call."

He wrapped his arm around Shindou's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry about him."

"He seemed a bit jealous."

"I'm sure he was." Yuki said calmly, the annoyance and boredness leaking out of his voice and replaced by amusement. "It's no secret he's had a crush on me for some time now, even though he's married."

"I didn't know he was married."

"Yeah, to my sister." Yuki continued, pushing people out of the way to help Shindou get through the crowd easier. "They have been married for a while now, so you would think he'd know better than to go crushing on other people, especially a guy. My sister isn't exactly the nicest person when she doesn't get the attention she wants. As a matter of fact, I think my sister is the only one that is able to control Tohma. He's powerless against her."

They continued small talk as they entered the crowded theater. They found a seat at the very back on the top row, wedged in between two fat construction men, still in their uniforms, large popcorns in their laps. They sat in silence as the movie started, watching the previews halfheartedly. At last, the movie started and Shindou was on the edge of his seat.

Over two hours of the movie droned on, Shindou was still on the edge of seat, ignoring the fact that Yuki looked like he could go to sleep. Finally, the movie ended and they trugged out, Shindou talking excitedly about how awesome it was, and even re-enacting some of his favorite parts. After getting a little bit embarrassed about his antics, Yuki grabbed him gently by the arm and led him out of the theater, reminding him that they still had dinner to go to.

"What did you make?" Shindou asked curiously and they walked down the crowded streets, enjoying the spring air.

"My specialty...KFC."

Shindou laughed, feeling comfortable with the joke, remember how his mother used to say that to house guests--meaning that she didn't cook anything, she just went and got KFC. Yuki seemed pleased that he knew what he was talking about. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

The evening air was pleasant, the breeze was light. Stars dotted the sky, twinkling above the heads of the many people traveling throughout the city to get to their destinations. Shindou was suprised at what a long walk it was to get to Yuki's apartment. He noticed that Yuki lived in the heart of the city in a more prominent area, a common place for celebrities to live. Remember that Yuki was a famous novelist, Shindou could understand why Yuki lived their.

Yuki led him into his home, asking Shindou to excuse him for the mess, a mess that didn't exist except for crumpled up pieces of paper cluttered and falling out of a full wastebin in the corner of the open living room, right next to the couch. In front of the couch stood a coffee table on which perched a laptop.

"I usually write in my study, but I felt like TV would give me some sort of inspiration for my next novel, seeing as I am having a horrible case of writer's block."

"Oh, I am sure you will find some inspiration somewhere." Shindou said in a singsong voice, continuing to look around the apartment.

Yuki smiled at him. "Yeah, I am sure I will... Well, come into the kitchen, I have dinner waiting for us in there."

Yuki led Shindou into a large kitchen in which the middle of it stood an island where there was a flat top stove, and a bar with four chairs surrounding it. Shindou didn't care to look at anything else, because his eyes fell on the KFC that was sitting on the bar.

"Anything you want to drink? Beer, coke, tea..?"

"Coke will be fine, thanks."

Yuki took out two cans of coke and poured them into glasses that he took out of a cabinet. Shindou wasn't paying much attention to where Yuki was going, but more on what he was doing... He was watching Yuki's body movements with more interest than he liked. He moved clumsily, yet gracefully, like he knew what he was doing, like it was routine. Shindou shook himself sober and wiped the drool off of his mouth just before Yuki turned back to him.

"Well, it's not the most glamorous. You would think, world-renowned novelist Yuki Eiri would have spectacular dinners made and everything." Yuki said putting the drinks on the bar across from each other.

Shindou chuckled and sat down at the seat nearest to him.

"It's quite alright, trust me." he replied. "If you had one look in my apartment you would probably die of a heartattack. It's a dump."

"That bad?" Yuki asked, seating himself across from Shindou and took the food out of their bags.

"Yeah, it's really bad."

Shindou felt a little more relaxed as they carried on small talk and ate. He only felt his spirits drop when someone popped in for a visit...

"Hello, Eiri-san...Shindou-san."

Shindou groaned as he heard the voice of his boss, Seguchi. Judged by the look on Yuki's face, he was obviously used to Seguchi popping in like that.

"What is it this time, Tohma?" Yuki asked annoyedly.

"Can't I stop in a check on my dear brother-in-law every now and then?" he said in a mock-sad voice.

"No. Besides, I'm rather busy here."

"Busy? Oh, yes, Shindou..."

Yuki nodded. Shindou stayed silent, not wanting to upset his boss, whose eyes were throwing daggers at him. Shindou got from his seat and was about to open his mouth and tell Yuki that he should leave, but Yuki stopped him and told him that they hadn't even had dessert yet. Seguchi must have felt he was unwelcome because he gave Yuki a bow and took his leave. Shindou felt his stomach drop back into it's normal place and he let out a long breath he seemed to be holding in.

"He hates me."

"He's just jealous."

"Of what?" Shindou asked curiously.

"He always gets like that when he knows I like someone."

Yuki smirked at Shindou, who blushed. Yuki got up, dug through his cabinets, and pulled out a box of pocky, which only made him blush harder and feel as if he wanted to cry. Yuki remembered his love for pocky... The bet was getting to be unbearable. He knew it now...

"Hey, can I have your number, so I don't have to keep calling Tohma to ask you someplace?"

"Y-yeah, sure." Shindou nodded, digging through his pockets for a spare piece of paper (being a lyricist required him to have to have paper with him everywhere, in case he came down with sudden inspiration).

He had to tell his friends that he was going to go insane. The bet had to be called off, because he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he was falling completely head-over-heels for Yuki.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Well, I guess this is the fourth date, right? I have kind of lost count. Okay, now that I am on track...lol...let's get the show on the road! Sorry for not answering the reviews again, guys! I am really sorry! I will try and get to that next time. And, I am sorry for such a delay in getting this chapter out! REALLY SORRY!**

Fourth Date

_Riiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, Shu, it's Yuki."_

_"Oh, hey, how are you?"_

_"Fine. I've been writing all day, but that's about it."_

_"Sounds like fun."_

_"Not really. If I didn't enjoy what I do I would quit in a heartbeat."_

_"Haha, me too. So, did you need anything, or did you just want to talk?"_

_"Kind of both."_

_"Oh, okay. Well, shoot."_

_"I was just wondering if you wanted to do anything tonight. I kind of want to go out tonight, but I don't know what to do."_

_"Oh, Yuki, I am glad you asked that. K is having a little party, you can say. You want to come?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Great, I'll see you here at NG at six?"_

_"You got it."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

------------

"Eiri-san, what are you doing here?" Seguchi asked, seeing his brother-in-law entering NG as he was leaving.

"I am here to see Shuichi." Yuki answered nonchalantly, shoving his hands in his pockets and continued on, trying his best to ignore Seguchi.

"Oh." Seguchi answered somewhat coldly.

The two stood in the deserted lobby for what seemed like hours, waiting to see if either one would speak. The silence was broken by a high-pitched, sing-song voice that brought a smile to Yuki's lips. He lifted his amber eyes to see Shindou approaching him happily.

"Yuki! Are you ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Oh, before we get going I should introduce you..." Shindou said, turning and pointing to his friends behind him. "That's K..."

He pointed to K, who was waving idiotically and smiling hard, giving an impression that he was either smiling really fake or he was up to something.

"That's Sakano..."

He pointed to Sakano, who smiled and waved feebly, not liking to be introduced.

"That's Fujisaki..."

He pointed to Fujisaki, who threw up a peace sign in hopes that it would make him look cool, but quickly put it down when he saw the wary look the others gave him.

"And, last, but not least, that is Hiroshi..."

He pointed to Nakano, who shook Yuki's hand and gave him a million dollar, very friendly, very convincing smile that made Shuichi beam. His friends' expressions meant that they improved. But, his nerves weren't calmed much, because he was afraid of what they might be up to. He knew his friends' would have some kind of devious plan, they always did. And, he didn't want them to be drunk and give away that Yuki was a bet...

"You okay, Shu?" Nakano asked Shindou as they began exiting the building.

Shindou looked at Yuki, who was in conversation with K and Fujisaki. He sighed deeply. Nakano was his best friend... He could at least confide in him.

"I'm just scared that you guys might let it sleep that I am only going on these dates with him because of the bet." he said, almost ashamedly; he hated being weak to his friends. "I really, really like him, Hiro..."

Nakano chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder, his brown eyes scanning the cloudy, yet star-strewn skyline.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Thanks, Hiro."

Shindou felt much more at ease now that Nakano assured him that nothing would go wrong. He let out a deep breath and hurried ahead to join Yuki, K, Fujisaki, Sakano, and now Nakano in conversation. The air was thick and threatened an approaching storm. Shindou wanted to laugh at himself for worrying so much. The others seemed to like Yuki, getting along with him just fine. They even had Yuki laughing at the corniest jokes (Which always seem to be the funniest. Has anyone ever noticed that?).

"So, fellows, we did Shu's pad last week, so it's my turn right?" K asked with a wicked smile.

Shindou gulped. He knew that once they arrived at K's apartment he would start on a lengthy tour of his most prized possessions: his guns and his wide collection of yaoi. He told himself to keep his composure and stop thinking negativlely, that way maybe K would completely skip over all the little details of his home (which means he has guns hidden in many nooks and crannies no one would think a house to have) and he would be able to relax again.

"Welcome to my wonderful home." K said to Yuki, unlocking the door and allowing everyone to file inside, bowing like a butler.

Despite K being so disorganized, his house was rather tidy and clean. Unlike Shindou, who did his house cleaning twice a month, K kept his carpet (which was in the living room and the bedrooms) vacuumed, and the kitchen and bathrooms sparkling and smelling like lemons. K beamed, looking around his home with pride.

"K, you should come clean my house sometime." Fujisaki said, throwing himself down into an overstuffed chair in the middle of the living room.

"But, you live with your parents." Sakano said, seating himself on the couch directly beside Fujisaki.

"Yeah, well, they aren't the neatest people at times."

"Well, I can't help it you are all just a bunch of pigs." K said, turning his nose up, but grinning despite himself. "Maybe, you all should try doing some of your own housework. You especially, Shuichi."

Shindou blushed slightly and looked at his feet. He took his shoes off and placed them next to the door with the others and took a seat on the floor in front of Fujisaki. Yuki did the same. Shindou casted a embarrassed glance at him. He felt quite embarrassed because of the comment K said about cleaning his house. It was bad enough that Yuki's home was cleaner than his, he didn't need K's comments on top of it. Yuki didn't seem to mind, though. In fact, he smiled warmly at Shindou and carried on the conversation as if the comment was never made.

"Well, it looks nice, K." Yuki commented, winking at Shindou, who felt remarkably better.

"Who wants a little game of Pictionary and some beer?" Nakano said, coming into the living room from the kitchen, a cooler in one hand, a game box in the other.

"Sounds great." said Fujisaki. (A/N:I really don't know what the drinking age is in Japan, so just let me play along by American standards, which is age 21. That means that Nakano, Shindou, and Fujisaki are all drinking illegally. What are the chances?!)

"So, Yuki," Nakano said, passing around a beer to everyone. "What's it like being a big shot novelist?"

"It has its ups and downs." Yuki replied, casually opening his beer. "It puts bread on the table. How's the music business?"

"I love it." Fujisaki said, tucking his legs underneat him and getting more comfortable on the chair. "It's fun being able to perform around all of those people. And, getting to make music; that's the best part."

"Yeah, being manager of this awesome group," K gestured towards Shindou, Nakano, and Fujisaki, "is completely worth it. Never a dull moment!"

"They certainly do work hard." Sakano added, smiling politely, toying around with his beer bottle. "Sometimes, I think that they get so caught up in it that they forget that they exist."

"I know I do." Shindou said, his eyes glazing over.

Yuki looked over at him, an amused look on his face at the starry eyed Shindou.

"What do you mean, Shu?" he asked.

"Music is my life. I just love singing... I kind of get lost in myself a lot..."

They all sat in a comfortable silence for what felt like a long time sipping on their beers and losing themselves in their own thoughts. Shindou caught himself staring at Yuki, who was staring back, the amused look still on his face. Shindou blushed and turned his face away, only causing Yuki to smirk.

"So, anyone ready for Pictionary, or not?" Nakano asked.

Everyone glanced lazily at him, noticing that most of the contents were empty: instruction cards, pencils, and spare pieces of paper. Everyone broke into teams, Yuki and Shindou, K and Sakano, and Nakano and Fujisaki.

"Alright, the first one is an all play. Ready?" Nakano said pulling out the first card.

After an hour and a half and four games later everyone decided to give up realizing that they weren't going to beat K and Sakano. Besides, they were all considerably drunk, all except Yuki and Nakano, who seemed to have the best alcohol tolerance. The two shook their heads at their drunken companions.

"I'm getting kind of hungry. You want to join me?" Nakano asked Yuki, standing to his feet.

"Might as well. It's not as if this crowd is going to do anything interesting." Yuk replied, also getting to his feet and giving a look behind his back at Shindou, who was leaning against the couch, laughing hard along with the others while K told a life-story.

Yuki followed Nakano into the kitchen and stood while Nakano searched the cabinets.

"Should have known," Nakano said. "All K has in here is granola bars. That okay?"

"Fine with me."

Nakano threw Yuki a couple of K's chocolate chunk granola bars.

"So, you and Shuichi seem to go out a lot."

"Four days straight."

"You like him?"

"What?"

Nakano stared at Yuki in a strange way, like he was trying to see inside his mind. Yuki turned his face away, making sure that Nakano couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I asked if you liked him."

"Yeah...a lot."

Nakano bit his lip and looked at the floor, but Yuki didn't notice. He was busy looking back into the living room watching the drunk Shindou tell his own life-story, the others laughing so hard they were snorting.

"Woah, look at the time!" Nakano exclaimed, glancing at his watch. "It's almost eleven-thirty! We have to get to work tommorrow! K!! Fujisaki!! Sakano!! Shuichi!!!"

Nakano ran into the living room and started throwing pillows at them, yelling at them to go sleep.

"You all are going to have a hangover tommorrow! Agh, Seguchi-san is not going to be happy if you all slack off!!"

"Hiro..." Shindou said through a hiccup.

"Don't speak, you might throw up!"

"Hiro..."

"Shuichi, the last thing we need is our singer to be too sick to sing!"

"Hiro! We don't have work tommorrow...it's the Easter holidays..." Shindou said smirking and swaying in the spot he was sitting at.

"Oh..."

Yuki could help but laugh.

"Well...still... You still need to get some sleep..."

"I'll take him with me." Yuki said, stepping into the living room. "I want to take him somewhere tommorrow, anyway."

Nakano looked uneasy for a minute, but then his features softened, which turned to annoyance at Shindou pulling on his sleeve.

"Hiro...did you know that the light makes you look shiny? You're shiny, Hiro!"

"Fine, take the freak!" Nakano said, smiling slightly, pulling Shindou to his feet, Yuki putting his arm around him for support.

"See you. Make sure these guys don't hurt themselves." Yuki said with a wave. "Thanks for letting me come."

"Ah, no problem." Nakano said with smile. "Anytime."

Dragging Shindou, Yuki made his way back to his apartment.

**A/N: Well, I am sure you all are ready to strangle me, because I didn't put anything down for when they get to Yuki's apartment. Well, don't forget, Shuichi is a virgin in this fic, and he's drunk... So, what do drunk people do?...They pass out, that's right. LOL. He passed out as soon as they got there..Well, not before puking his guts out. Trust me, guys, there will be some good and juicy stuff coming. Just hold on to your horses, okay?! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): We are up to the fifth date and this is going a lot slower than I expected. I am getting so far behind on everything! I'm sorry! Well, there isn't much to say here, so I will just let you get on to reading. I am putting the sixth date in here, too, because I am lame and having writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Fifth Date

Shindou woke up with a pounding in his temples and a bright light in his eyes. He quickly shut them and started massaging his tender head, but the pain would not go away. He felt as if someone was chizelling their name into his skull, and they weren't experianced in what they were doing.

"Morning, sunshine." Shindou hear someone say.

He was then aware that he was lying on something extremely soft, warm, and comfortable. The sheets had a familiar smell: the smell of light cologne and cigarette smoke.

"Yuki? Where am I, and why does my head feel like it's being split in two?"

"You have a hangover. We went to K-san's house yesterday for a party, remember?"

"No."

"Didn't think so. Here, sit up and take these pain killers. I'll fix you some coffee."

Shindou did as he was told, taking the pain killers and the glass of water that Yuki put in his hands. He slowly let his eyes crack open, trying to adjust to the light. A few minutes later, after he had his eyes fully open and the pounding in his head started to subside, he saw Yuki enter the bedroom with two steaming mugs in his hands.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"So, do you have anything planned today?" Shindou asked, sipping on his coffee.

"Yeah, actually I did."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, it's a suprise."

Shindou stared at him for a long while as if he was confused about what he was told. Yuki looked back at him with slight amusment.

"Have you never had a single suprise in your life?"

"Well, waking up in your bed suprised me."

Yuki laughed a hearty laugh that sent blood rushing to Shindou's cheeks. He couldn't believe that he was sitting next to someone like Yuki. He was strong yet tender, and he was funny yet humorous. He was something that Shindou had never experianced before, and he didn't regret it a single bit. But, what he did regret is the reason behind why he was even spending time with Yuki: the bet. He chose to drive that out of his mind, because Yuki was telling him to hurry with his coffee so they could go out for his suprise.

------------

"Get it."

"What?"

"You heard me, get on."

"But, I can't..."

"Don't tell me that, go on."

"But--"

"But, nothing, get on. I can't teach you how to drive this thing if your not on it."

"Why can't you just drive?"

"Because, it would spoil the fun."

Shindou pouted, but threw his leg over and sat himself comfortably on the four-wheeler. Yuki had driven them out to the country, somewhere near his old neighborhood. It was a long ride, but Shindou enjoyed it all the same. Yuki drove, Shindou sang, and the two laughed until they arrived at their destination point.

Shindou looked at his surroundings, taking in the vast grassland that he was currently on. All he had ever known was city and smog. He never knew there could ever been such beauty and clean air. He felt Yuki get on behind him.

"Alright, now put your hands on the handle bars. You see that lever there next to your right thumb? That's the gas. I suggest you take it easy until you get used to it."

Yuki's warning went in vain. Shindou pressed the gas as hard as he could and the four-wheeler like it was shooting away underneath them. Shindou screamed in fear as they shot across the many acres of grass and mud and cows. After about five minutes of estimating how hard to press the gas until he was in a comfortable speed, he finally got the hang of it, and the two were on a comforable and pleasant journey, enjoying the atmosphere. They didn't stop riding until they felt there stomachs growl.

"Well, I guess we had better feed our tummies, or they will turn against us and turn us anorexic."

"Yeah. Too bad I didn't bring anything."

"Me either.." Shindou said, looking around, hoping some Chow Mein would appear out of thin air. "I enjoyed the ride and everything, but I can't do much on an empty stomach."

Yuki smiled and layed on the ground, looking at the sky above.

"I used to love coming out here as a kid."

"Why did you stop?"

"It used to be my secret place," Yuki said, "But, soon it became a haven for jocks and people who wanted to make out without their parents seeing them. I would come out here just to think, and to write. My father never much approved of my passion for writing. That's why I would come out here. I used to write about the enviornment and animals and nature, but when everyone else started coming my passion seemed to die. I became one of them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Yuki began, "I wasn't very old back then, maybe around 14, but I was old enough to know better. But, I always got age confused, and ethniticity confused. All the girls would say I was hot and just want to get in my pants, but they were devils in disguise..always whispering behind their backs and such. All the guys weren't so bad. It was mostly the jocks that would torment me. They would say I wasn't Japanese enough, or I was a fake. I decided to turn to romance...bad romance, of course. That way, I could show just how unfair love really was."

"Have you ever loved anyone before?" Shindou asked lightly.

"I did once a long time ago. But, that was worse than bad. That really started my bad romance theme."

"Sounds pretty rough."

"Yeah..." Yuki said, then looked at Shuichi and smiled. "Well, not all people can be bad, right?"

Shindou blushed. Indeed, the thought that not all people were bad. After all, his friends were the best anyone could have. And, Yuki...he was a gift from God himself. He looked at the sky, feeling that his blush hadn't receded. He couldn't help but feel the corners of his curve as he thought of Yuki as a pimp.

"Shu?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of me?" Yuki asked.

"Well... I think you are an awesome person. You're funny, you're sweet, and you know just how to make me feel good about myself without saying anything at all... You're just...you. And, I like that." Shindou answered, looking back at Yuki, who was smiling lightly.

He felt Yuki's weight shift closer to him and he was soon nose to nose with the blonde, heat creeping up his face and neck.

"I'm glad you think I'm such a great person."

Shindou gulped, but he didn't feel uncomfortable having Yuki so close to him. For once, he felt like he right at home when he was that close. He could feel it in the tension between whatever space was left in between their faces that there was supposed to be a kiss. One of them had to fill in that space, so Shindou braved up and did it himself. He plastered his lips onto Yuki's gently, but firmly. Yuki returned it almost immediatly, teasing Shindou's lips with his tongue. Shuichi opened his mouth and allowed Yuki's tongue to wander around in the dark cavern until their tongues met in a heated battle. Yuki pulled Shindou close to him, Shuichi instinctivly throwing his leg over Yuki's hip and running his hands along Yuki's back and hair.

Yuki ran his hand up the leg that Shindou had wrapped around him, arousing his hormones from their deep sleep. He automatically moaned into Yuki's mouth, only to have Yuki break their lips free to kiss and nip his jawline and neck. Shindou moaned lightly, gripping at Yuki's hair for all it's worth.

Yuki looked at Shindou at few minutes later and winked at him. He then stood and pulled Shindou to his feet.

"We had better get going. It's going to be really late when we get back."

"Yeah.." Shindou agreed, silently wishing they could stay a little longer.

--BACK AT NG--

"Now, tell me again why we came here..on a day off...and stayed until dusk?" Fujisaki asked irritatedly.

"Because, Ryuichi wanted to sing is half on the song that he and Shuichi are doing together." K said happily, not really caring either way what they did.

"Yeah, but he got finished quickly. Why did we have to stay all day?" Fujisaki pouted.

"Getting some work done early." Nakano said, though he really didn't care either way. "It was boring without Shuichi, though."

"He had a date with Yuki-san, didn't he?" K asked, grinning wildly.

"Yeah. I think that he's getting in a little too deep if you ask me." Nakano replied, running a hand through his long, red hair.

"Why do you say that?" Fujisaki asked.

"Well, it's all a bet, right? We betted that he could get used to ask him to be his boyfriend in ten days, right? It's been five, and they are out all the time." Nakano replied.

"So," K said, looking blankly at Nakano. "That's the whole point isn't it. To get Yuki to ask and then ditch him, right?"

"Yeah, and it would go all according to plan if Shuichi hadn't have gotten himself in so deep. I think he's falling for the guy." Nakano said irritatedly.

"What?" K and Fujisaki said at the same time.

"Yeah," Nakano said sadly. "Remember when he said he didn't think that he could go through with the bet, and we talked him into staying in? When he said that, I knew right then that he must have feelings for him. I mean, Shuichi is a soft guy and all, but I know that he wouldn't want us to think he's a chicken and all, and that's why he's staying in the bet. But, the fact that he said that he didn't think he could...that told me otherwise."

The trio left NG in silence, thinking about what Nakano said, completely unaware that two sets of ears had just heard every word: human ears and bunny ears.

**A/N: It seems like forever since I have updated this! Do forgive me! PLEASE REVIEW! My inspiration is gone..maybe you all could help me out a little bit, and say some encouraging things to help me in my writers block. T T**


End file.
